Allegrissimo!
by Handoverdabishies
Summary: Kahoko and the music gang are continuing their everyday lives. But- with the sudden appearance of Lili, Kahoko realizes her feelings towards Len? How will she convey them to the cold hearted prince? And Len is flustered thinking Kahoko might be 'special' while struggling to find her the perfect gift? Join us to find out the outcome
1. Chapter 1

**Due to popular demand, here is another Len x Kahoko Fanfic! Hints of Kahoko x Kazuki, and Shimizu x Shoko. But the main ship is canon xD enjoy ~ **

"Uhm.. Yunoki, what is Hino-chan doing?" Kazuki asked, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly while observing the obscene sight from across the room.

Azuma merely had the same rehearsed grin painted on his model face, answering with a fairly amused tone," Hm, I wonder."

Len entered the music building, preparing to check out a practice room, when his straight-laced path was interrupted by a bumbling girl. _Hah, what's she up to this time.. _ "What are you doing Hino?" The blue headed boy questioned, with an obvious tinge of irritation in his tone.

Kahoko's polite nature kicked in, and she was already mid-bow before realizing who she had bumped into. _Oh no.. _"E-eh? Tsukimori-kun! E-eto.. I was just running some laps!" The bright faced, cherry head answered, obliviously.

Len sighed, trying his best to compose his annoyance. _What nonsense_.. "In the music room?"

Kahoko cringed at his booming voice," I'm trying to enhance my skills! Doesn't running before practicing help produce a more rich tone?" Kahoko asked earnestly.

Len looked dumbfounded," Where could you have gotten such a far-fetched idea?!"

"I-it doesn't? But Yunoki sen–" She stopped dead in her tracks, looking over to see a smirking Azuma. _I've been tricked. Again.._"My mistake.. Hehe..", Kahoko submitted, hanging her head lowly. After realizing her abnormal actions, she didn't even attempt to explain.

_Geez.. Just what is this girl thinking... Her idea of hard work is strange.. _Len relinquished whatever irritation he had left, pitying the gullible girl. Before he realized it, he placed his hand on her head," Nurture your skills through rigorous practice. That's how you've become this–" Len immediately stopped himself before saying something regrettable.

_T-This..? Was he going to compliment me? _Kahoko's cheeks unknowingly became tinted in a shy pink, as she stared at Len anxiously.

Len withdrew his hand quickly, clearing his throat and averting his eyes," A-anyway. I must return to my practice, you've stumped me long enough," he gruffly stated, signing his name on the log, and exiting.

Kahoko stood there awestruck, confused by Len's conflicting actions.

"Hino-chan!" A familiar cheerful voice beckoned.

Kahoko snapped out of her trance, granting her full attention," Yes Hihara-senpai?"

"Yunoki and I are going to be leaving now. See you!" He notified, waving, trailed by the composed and sadistic Azuma.

Now, alone in the room, Kahoko collapsed onto a desk. "Ah.. What's wrong with me? I'm still as gullible as ever. And just when I thought Tsukimori-kun and I were getting closer.." Kahoko whined somberly.

"Don't tell me you can't tell Hino!" A high pitched voice scolded.

Kahoko suddenly lifted her head, looking for the source of the voice," Eh?"

"HINO!" The voice called aggressively, shaking his hands in a gesturing motion.

"Lili!" Kahoko blurted, surprised, but pleased. "Why are you here?!"

"Hmph! Just because my dreams have been fulfilled, and my magic is no longer needed for your violin, doesn't mean I can't visit you right!" Lili stuck out his tongue playfully.

Kahoko smiled warmly, reminiscing earlier that year, temporarily forgetting the issue at hand. "Of course I'm happy to see you! But.. Uhm, why are you here? And what do you mean, 'can't I tell'?"

"Hino.. Don't tell me you haven't realized Tsukimori-kun's softer aura?"

_Softer aura..? _"I suppose he's been a bit nicer.. But I don't really see a difference.." Kahoko looked up, contemplating Lili's statement.

_Hino is still so dense.. _"All in good time.."

"Hm?"

"Never mind that. Anyway, I'm here because Saturday is a very important day, right?" Lili mentioned sort of expectantly.

"Saturday...? What's so special about Saturday?" Kahoko asked, clearly confused.

_This girl.. _"HOW CAN YOU FORGET YOUR OWN BIRTHDAY?!" Lili shouted.

Kahoko's eyes widened in realization. _Oh right.. That's on Saturday.. _"O-oh.. Well it's just another day. It's nothing special!" Kahoko modestly responded, slightly embarrassed by her forgetfulness.

"Of course it's important! Your birthday is the day you were brought into this wonderful world.. It's a special day!" Lili scolded, blushing.

"Lili.." Kahoko was touched by Lili's concern and thoughtfulness. "I suppose you're right. But I've never really celebrated.. So it would be weird to celebrate my birthday all of the sudden on Saturday, right?"

"It's never too late to start a tradition! Ah– I have to go for now. I'll see you tomorrow Hino!" With that, Lili disappeared leaving pixie dust, and an even more confused Kahoko.

"Wait Lili– Hah.." Kahoko sighed. "Better get home and practice!" Kahoko stated grabbing her violin case, and exiting.

"So Hino's birthday is on Saturday, huh.." _What kinds of things does Hino like? I don't really know much about her.. _"Wait why am I thinking about this? It's a waste of time," Len stated decisively, returning to his practice room.

***The next day* **

"What are you reading Tsukimori?" Tsuchiura questioned, attempting to stifle laughter.

Startled that he was seen, Len immediately blushed," N-nothing! Don't sneak up on me like that, it's bothersome." He retorted sharply, hiding the magazine behind his back.

"Pffft... 'Women's Choice'?" The soccer star, unable to hold his laughter, burst uncontrollably.

_Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have borrowed this.. _Len's cheeks reddened even more," S-shut up! I borrowed it from my mother .. For Uhm.. Research!"

Tsuchiura raised an eyebrow at Len's obvious lie," Research on women? The 'cold hearted prince' infamous for never showing interest in anything except for music is doing research on women? Try again."

The smug look on Tsuchiura's face was more irritating than being caught with something so humiliating. _I've been caught.. _"Fine. It's my friend's birthday this Saturday.. And I wanted to uhm– get her something nice!"

Tsuchiura placed a hand on his chin, looking utterly shocked," For you of all people to put this much thought into this.. She must be pretty special."

The grin returned, sending shocks of irritation up Len's spine, and the fact that Kahoko's face appeared at the word 'special', was not helping in the least.

"By the way, if she's our age, I doubt a middle aged woman's magazine will help you much. Pfft.."

"YOU–" Len was about to unleash his gurgling fury when the entrance of the _subject _at hand, forced him to rethink his actions.

"Good morning! Ah, Tsukimori-kun, Tsuchiura-kun!" Kahoko greeted, smiling earnestly as always.

"Hey Hino." Tsuchiura replied, casually as always.

"Tsukimori-kun, I wanted to apologize for interrupting your practice yesterday." Kahoko moved a bit closer, with a remorseful look.

Len refused to make eye contact with her, trying to hide his intense embarrassment from the possession in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Kahoko reached out towards his clenched fist holding onto the magazine, causing Len to lash out.

"Don't touch me!" He blurted loudly, audible to Azuma and Kazuki who were just now arriving.

Kahoko looked shocked, but was immediately followed by a hurt expression, retracting her hand and looking down," A-ah.. Sorry.. Uhm, I'll be on my way." She stated shortly, leaving the room quickly.

"Hino–" Kazuki called out, trying to stop Kahoko before leaving, but failed. "Why did you yell at her, Tsukimori-kun? That wasn't very nice.." The green haired boy commented, feeling a bit depressed himself.

"Way to go Tsukimori." Tsuchiura condemned.

_Dammit.. _Len clenched his teeth, and sat down, sighing.

"What's with all the noise..?" Yawned a groggy Kanazawa walking from his daily naps in the back room.

"It seems we've had a bit of a blow out," Azuma observed, not in the slightest bothered.

"Just when I was going to invite Hino-chan out on Saturday!" Hihara complained with a disappointed tone.

Len's interests were perked at Kazuki's comment.

"Why are you inviting Hino out on Saturday?" Tsuchiura questioned.

"Eh? Well for her birthday celebration of course! I was thinking we could all throw her a party and invite all her friends!" Hihara beamed.

"Oh. That sounds like a good idea. But I didn't know _Hino's_ birthday was Saturday, interesting.." Tsuchiura's gaze turned to Len, and he could tell.

Hihara nodded excitedly," yeah! It'll be great! But Hino-chan is sad right now..."

"Oh really?" Kanazawa observed, turning his attention to Len, along with everyone else in the room.

"What!" Len stood up, and abruptly left the room. _Damn... _

_Aaah.. What is wrong with me! Why did I try to touch him?! He must really hate me.._ Kahoko ran to a practice room, shutting the door, sitting on the floor. "I must really be a nuisance.." Her eyes began to feel heavy, as a single tear drop fell.

"Ne.. Hino...?" A small fairy spoke, slightly moist from Kahoko's tear.

"Ah Lili! Hi..!" She answered, wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong Hino..?" Lili asked sadly, flying near her face.

"N-nothing!" Hino replied trying to hold back her tears.

"Hino..." He hugged Kahoko's cheek, as more tears began to fall.

"I-I .. I don't want to be a burden to him.. But I always end up doing something to upset him.." Hino explained, muffled by her dainty tears.

"Hino, it sounds to me like you're in love." Lili stated bluntly.

"E-eh?!" Kahoko's tears stopped, and her sadness turned to embarrassment. "Impossible!" _That can't be right! How can I love someone who obviously hates me?_

"You're very aware of his presence. And you want him to treat you kindly? You're always thinking of him!" Lili explained.

_Where is that girl? _Len thought looking around for Kahoko. _I need to apologize.._

_It's true.. _Kahoko covered her mouth, as her stomach filled with butterflies. _I.. Towards Tsukimori-kun?! _

"It's about time you realized it.."

"Lili–" Kahoko was interrupted by an abrupt knock at the door.

"Hino.. Are you in there?"

_Oh no! _

**Ok ~ so that was the first chapter! :) I plan to make it ongoing and see how long I can drag it out as long as it's good. So let me know what you think! Review, suggestions, etc. **

**-Handoverdabishies **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, it's been a while! I decided to continue this on a whim :P Hopefully I haven't lost my style in all the time I've been away. So as always, review, comment, suggestions welcome! -Handoverdabishies**

Kahoko's eyes widened in fear, panicking while contemplating her next move. She whispered hurriedly," Lili, go! I'll talk to you later!"

Lili nodded in compliance, and flew out of the window with a whirl of pixie dust.

"Hino? I'm coming in."

The door knob twisted and pushed open, as Kahoko kept her back to the entrance, anxiously wiping her eyes. "... Ah, hello Tsukimori-kun..! Just give me a moment..."

"What are you talking about? Turn arou–"He yanked her shoulders towards him, as he examined her puffy red eyes. _Was she crying...? _

Kahoko averted her eyes, and laughed awkwardly to diffuse the uncomfortable situation," Hehehe.. Sorry, I was just a bit frustrated about not being able to perfect this bar in the music–"

Her feeble explanation was interrupted by a sudden, yet gentle caress to her moistened cheek, wiping away the remaining tears. She slowly looked up to see a soft gaze beaming at her. _Thump. Thump. _Her heart beat steadily quickened, as thoughts from what Lili previously said flooded into her mind.

_"It's about time you realized it..." _

Her cheeks slowly became tinted with a rose pink. The glossy aura was shattered by Len's withdrawal of his hand," Eh-hem. Well."

Kahoko snapped back to reality, slightly embarrassed at their current situation.

He looked to the side, a bit flustered," You shouldn't be so hard on yourself over something so minuscule. Come back to the music hall, the .. _others_ are looking for you."

Len sharply turned out of the room, taking long strides as the bumbling red-haired girl attempted to keep up with him. "Hino," he called while continuing to walk.

"Y-yes Tsukimori-kun?"

He was silent for a moment, then responded," Uhm, what are some things that you like?"

Kahoko looked dumbfounded," Things I like?... Ah, sweets!" She smiled excitedly at the mere thought of the cake shop by the station.

_Such a simple minded girl..._ Len sighed as they arrived back to the hall.

"HINO-CHAAAAN~!" Kazuki whined, rushing towards her with a worried embrace. "You looked so sad earlier!"

Kahoko laughed, and gently patted his back," Yes. Thank you for worrying Hihara-senpai!"

Azuma waltzed over gracefully, grinning," Nice of you to join us again. Hopefully you're threw wasting everyone's time?" He gleamed.

"Eheheh..." She rubbed the back of her head apologetically, while nodding.

"Ah, Hino-chan! It's your birthday on Saturday right?" Kazuki asked.

"Eh, how did you know?" She questioned puzzled.

He rubbed his chin trying to call forth the memory from his buzzing mind," Nami-san told me!"

_Thanks Nami-chan.._ Kahoko thought partly sarcastically. She waved her hands to downplay the situation," I don't really celebrate..."

"Nonsense Hino-chan! A birthday is a sacred thing, we must celebrate!" He stated with a determined expression. "How about Len's house this Saturday? He's got a big enough house for all of us!"

"Ah, no—" Kahoko attempted refusing.

"Excuse me? Do not exploit other people for your own benefit, Hihara-senpai." He bluntly stated with annoyance.

"Come on, Tsukimori-kun!~" he begged with a pitiful look.

"I personally think it's a great idea. Madame Tsukimori is quite hospitable." Tsuchiura commented, smirking at Len.

"OI!" Len exclaimed.

"Thank you for the invitation Hihara-senpai, but we wouldn't want to burden Tsukimori-kun, right? I appreciate the thought, but it's just another day. I'll be going, see you all later!" She bowed politely, and exited.

"Hmmm, she looks so disappointed," Kanazawa reclined on the sofa while petting a small kitten in his lap.

"You went through all the trouble of thinking of a gift, what's a small get together at your huge mansion?" Tsuchiura added dryly.

"Ehhh, no way! Tsukimori-kun did?"

"Tch. Fine. I'm going to practice now, unlike you all who have too much time on their hands." He gathered his things and stormed out.

She pulled her bow down with one swift motion as a rich tone rang out.

"Wow, you've really improved Hino-chan! Without magic too!" A small voice praised.

"Lili!" Kahoko spoke with surprise. "Thank you, I've really been practicing." She responded with satisfaction to her playing, as she set her bow down on the ground.

He perched on Kahoko's shoulder, and crossed his legs. "So, did you think about what I said earlier?"

She blushed slightly," Yes... I admit I feel something special towards Tsukimori-kun, but it's useless..."

Lili bounced up in defiance,"How is it possibly useless? It's obvious he feels the same, Hino! How can you not notice it?!"

She shook her head furiously," No, he doesn't! He even got really upset when Hihara-senpai proposed having a party for me at his house. If he liked me, wouldn't he be okay with it?"

"Hino, listen. Tsukimori is a difficult one. He acts cold, but he's actually just embarrassed at the thought. A party at his house is a splendid idea!"

"I don't know.. Besides, he's already rejected the idea."

"Give it a bit, he'll definitely change his mind. If you have your party at his house, that's _good _opportunity ~"

"Opportunity for what?" Kahoko asked cluelessly.

Lili sighed in slight irritation with the extremely naive girl, as he leaned in close to whisper something to her.

"KYAAAH NO WAY!" Kahoko jumped back, with a dark blush upon her cheeks, tripping over the leg of her music stand, and landing on her bow. "Ouch.."

The door to the roof clicked, and suddenly Len walked through the entrance.

_Of all the people...! _Kahoko cried internally.

"Hino, what nonsense are you partaking in now? You should be practicing."

Lili hid behind Kahoko's violin case, as the clumsy girl pulled herself up. "Oh no!" She picked up her bow which had been snapped in half.

Len raised an eyebrow, and shook his head in disappointment," You're too careless!" He took the severed pieces from her," I'll do something about this. Just go before you wreak more havoc."

She bowed deeply, and hurried down the stairs.

"Did you see that Hino!"

"Yeah, Tsukimori-kun thinks I'm even more useless now.."

"No, Hino! Agh, there's no talking to you. You'll just have to see for yourself."

"I'll see you later, Lili." Kahoko solemnly began walking out of the school, when a high pitched voice called out to her.

"Kaho-chan!" Mio ran over to her cheerily as always. "Heading home now?"

"Un!" She smiled, unable to deflect Mio's outgoing personality. "Where's Nao?"

"She went home early. Will you go with me to the new boutique by the train station? It's on the way, pleaseeee!"

"But I have to get home.."

"Please Kaho-chan!" she begged with big eyes, " I need to look for some new accessories! Guys love girls who try their best to look cute for them!"

Kahoko nodded warmly, and followed her.

"Ehhhh, this is so cute! 10,000 yen! Waaaah, why am I so poor Kaho-chan!" She whined momentarily before something else caught her attention.

Kahoko wandered to the makeup section, and examined a small tube of lipgloss.

"Ah, New Love!"

She clutched the lip gloss and stared at the man, slightly frightened.

"That's the name of the lip gloss you're holding. "New Love". I think it'd look beautiful on you! Do you have a boyfriend?"

She looked down, her cheeks getting warmer. "No, I.. Uh just wanted to try it out."

The salesman grinned, and took the lip gloss out of her hand, ringing her up. "I'll give it to you for a very low price, as a special occasion. 100 yen!"

"Really?" She looked wide-eyed at him, as she gave him the money.

He handed her the bag, and winked. "Let me know if he notices you."

Kahoko beamed and nodded excitedly.

"You bought something Kaho-chan? Uwaaaah, it's so pretty!" Mio stared in awe. "Well I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for coming with me!"

Kahoko started down the street, happily swinging her bag. _I guess something like this isn't bad once in a while .. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Beep beep. Beep beep. _

Kahoko yawned, and groggily crept out of bed. As she brushed her teeth in the mirror, she patted down her hair.

_"Guys love girls who try their best to look cute for them!" _She reminisced Mio's words.

She brushed her red locks thoroughly, tying it in a side ponytail, and braiding her bangs out of her face in a stylish fashion. She folded her skirt in a shorter manner than usual, in a way she had observed other girls doing. Finally, Kahoko applied a bit of the new lipgloss she purchased, and examined herself in the mirror. _I wonder if Tsukimori-kun will like this.. _

"I'm leaving, okaa-san!" She blurted hurriedly.

"Wait a second, Kahoko! Come take the trash out!" She called from the kitchen.

Kahoko attempted to grab the trash bag quickly without her mother noticing her changed appearance, but suddenly she was caught. "Not so fast!"

She looked up cautiously, fearing her mother's words.

"Do you have a boy you like, Kahoko?"

Kahoko blurted,"I'm off!" She snatched the bag, and ran out the door.

".. That girl..! She's growing up.." She stated, as she continued to wash the dishes.

"That was close! Do I look weird, perhaps..?" She shook the negative thought off, and continued to school.

"Kaho-chan!"

"Kahoko!"

Mio and Nao greeted her at the gate.

"Waaah, you look so pretty! What's the occasion?"

She blushed," Thanks you guys.. Eh, I just wanted to try something different. It's not weird right?"

"Not at all!" Nao reassured.

"Hehehehehe... Do you have a boyfriend or something, Ka-ho-chaaaaan?~" Mio pounced on the unsuspecting girl, attempting to tickle information out of her.

"S-stop, s-stop! Haha," Kahoko stumbled backwards, bumping into a tall figure. "Oof! S-sorry!" She bowed immediately.

"Hm, not bad. Not bad at all," a sly smirk spread over his face, as he clutched Kahoko's chin, inching dangerously close to her lips. He sneered, and whispered seductively," How cute, Hino-chan.."

"Y-Yunoki-senpai.." She bit her lip, trying to further her face from his.

"Yunokiiiiiii!" A green haired boy called from a distance, waving energetically.

Azuma released Kahoko's chin, and she fell backwards into the arms of her friends, as he smiled falsely at her.

"Mornin' Yunoki, Hino-cha–" his mouth dropped. "HINO-CHAN IS SO CUTE!" He blushed deeply, but before he could attack the girl, Azuma grabbed his arm.

"We'll be going now. If you'll excuse us, Hino-san, Mio and Nao-san." He bowed slightly, and dragged the whining boy.

"Wait! Yunoki! Noooo!"

Nao smirked again, and looked deviously at Kahoko,"Tell meeeeee!"

The bell rang, and Kahoko began walking to the music room.

Hino-san, you look pretty cute today."

"You busy after school? You can hang with us."

Kahoko shook her head politely, trying to brush them off. "I'm sorry, but I have to–"

Len walked into the room, and it seemed as though everything froze. "This is the music hall, for MUSIC. If you have time to frivolously pick up girls, go improve your test scores," Len coldly stated.

"Tch, Tsukimori is such a drag.." They dispersed to different practice rooms.

As Len began assembling his materials, Kahoko abruptly stated," G-Good morning Tsukimori-kun!"

He turned to face her," Hello, Hino–" he looked partially surprised, and became silent.

She anxiously awaited his comment about her appearance.

A yawning boy entered the room, and paused at Kahoko, as he examined her a bit more closely. "Woah, you changed your style, Hino? You look really nice."

She smiled, slightly hoping that Len would agree with his comment.

Len rolled his eyes in annoyance,"You think so? It just looks excessive to me." He turned back around, gathering his supplies.

_Excessive...? _She felt her heart pang, as she looked down.

Tsuchiura clicked his tongue. _Why can't he ever be honest with himself?_ _Heh, I guess I have no choice. _

"Don't worry about him, you look _beautiful _today," he embraced her tightly, lightly pecking the exposed part of her neck.

"T-Tsuchiura-kun!" She squealed, her cheeks brightening intensely.

Len shot him a cold glare, and grabbed his things roughly, " Disgusting," he spat, and exited.

Tsuchiura released her, and sighed. "This is gonna take him a while.."

"What do you mean?" Kahoko questioned, rubbing her neck, still in shock over his actions.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Catch you later, Hino" he whistled nonchalantly, leaving.

Len entered a practice room, and opened his case, noticing Hino's broken bow. He ran his finger across it, remembering all the guys fawning over her. _Damn! Why am I so annoyed? It's none of my business what she does. _"I need to practice."

He strung his bow more roughly than usual, and a harsh tone rang out. Len sighed, dissatisfied with his lack of progress.

"Tsukimori-kun... What's the matter?" A groggy voice sounded from outside, followed by the appearance of blonde shaggy locks.

"Shimizu-san? What are you doing there?

He blinked slowly," Eto.. I was napping.. But then your playing woke me up."

"That bad huh?" Len chuckled at his pathetic state.

Shimizu shook his head in disagreement," It just sounded like something was wrong.. It reminded me of what my cello sounded like when I was upset about losing my book."

Len looked puzzled. _His issues are so odd... _"I can assure you nothing is wrong."

Shimizu walked closer to the window, and stared at Len's face. "You have to solve your problems Tsukimori-kun. I found my book and I felt better. You have to find your book, and... *yaaaaawn*" he knelt back down onto the greats and drifted asleep.

"... Solve my problem?" Len shook his head in confusion, and decided to rap up his playing for the day. He opened the door, bumping into Kahoko.

Her lips were pressed on his school jacket, the lip gloss leaving a sparkling indentation.

"Ah! I'm sorry Tsukimori-kun!" She bowed repeatedly.

He looked at his jacket, and sighed, too tired to make a rude remark. "It's fine." He began to walk down the hall, but paused for a moment without turning around. "Hino, it's a nice lip gloss."

"Eh? I mean, t-thank you!" _It was worth buying it, _she gleefully smiled.

He never stopped, and continued walking, his cheeks a light pink. _What am I doing..? _


	4. Chapter 4

Len rolled over onto his side in his bed, and glanced at the clock before pulling himself up. He glanced at the violin case, remembering Kahoko's broken bow.

"Ah, Len. You're up early, are you hungry?", his mother asked, washing some dishes.

"Not particularly, I'll just have something to drink please," he answered shortly.

She smiled to herself, recognizing Len's troubled face. "I've heard it's going to be Hino-san's birthday tomorrow," she slyly slipped in, as she placed a cup of orange juice in front of him.

Len choked a bit, mid-sip. _That damn Tsuchiura… _He cleared his throat, "Is it? I hadn't realized."

His mother could not not help but to let out a chuckle, "Well, I've organized a small get together with some of your friends tomorrow night. I'm sure Hino-san will be very happy."

"Mother, listen﹘"

"Len, have you seen my copy of 'Women's Choice'?" she beamed cheerfully, silently challenging him to protest.

"I'll be off then."

"Ah-hem." Len sat his violin case down a bit more loudly than usual to gather the music hall's attention. "I just would like to announce that there will be an event at my house tomorrow at 6 pm."

They all exchanged glances for a moment, and Kahoko's heart skipped a beat as she glanced at Len, hopefully.

"Yatta!" Kazuki exclaimed, running over to hug the obviously prideful blue-haired boy.

Len winced in displeasure, "C-cut that out!"

"So you finally came around, eh?" A smug voice taunted.

"Tsuchiura, I'd like to personally thank you for invading my privacy and going to my mother behind my back," Len spat with a creepily bright smile on his face, laced with annoyance.

"I think we'd all like to celebrate Hino's birthday properly. Isn't that right?" Tsuchiura grabbed Kahoko's arm, putting his arms around her waist, as he embraced her from behind, keeping staunch eye contact with Len.

Len clicked his tongue, "Now listen here﹘"

Kahoko's eyes widened, as she squirmed, managing to blurt out, "T-tsuchiura-kun…! We shouldn't just impose ourselves on Tsukimori-kun like this… He definitely doesn't want to have so many people in his house. Much less for my birthday," she asserted, dejectedly.

Len's anger dissipated quickly into remorse for having made her feel so unwelcome. He swallowed hard, "I don't mind having you all over. It's Hino's birthday after all."

Kahoko's eyes swelled with joy, as she gleamed with excitement, " Thank you, Tsukimori-kun!"

_She looks so happy…_ Len was unaware of the soft twinkle he had on his face, as his thoughts were interrupted.

"Yeah, we all can't wait for this magnificent party. Good luck," Tsuchiura smirked, releasing Kahoko, as she stumbled a bit forward.

"I really can't wait!" she bowed as she exited the music hall. _I need to try my best to look cute tomorrow! _

_Just what have I gotten myself into… _Len sighed.

Len got up from the bus seat, grasping the violin case and walking into the store, an antique bell ringing as he entered.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" A friendly looking elderly man greeted from behind the counter.

Len tipped his head slightly in respect, "I need to have a bow repaired." He placed his case on the counter, extracting the severed bow.

"Any particular repair requests?" The man questioned politely.

Len glanced at the transparent glass counter, and pointed at the swatch sample of cherry oak wood, a brilliant deep red which reminded him of a certain girl. "That one… Could you replace the bow with one made of this wood?"

"Oh, that's a marvelous choice," the old man began walking into the back room.

"Wait, can you engrave it?"

"With what may I ask?"

"Manager, where do you want me to unload the﹘ you...﹘"

"You﹘"

Both men awe-stricken. "You… work here?" Len could feel the beginning of a headache stirring.

Tsuchiura rolled his eyes, "What does it look like?" He attempted to suppress his reluctance to have Len see him outside of his usual school attire. "I just help out because the manager used to help me with piano. What are you doing here?"

"Ryo-kun, you know him?" the old man asked. "That's good, I'll be in the back for a bit repairing this bow. Ah, what did you want the bow to have engraved on it?"

Len immediately felt his cheeks begin to redden, as he mumbled inaudibly, "..."

"What was that now?"

"Yeah, _what was that_ Tsukimori?" a sly grin began to spread across Tsuchiura face.

Len could feel his blood begin to boil, before gulping and forcing the words out, "Have it engraved to 'Hino Kahoko'". Len turned his back to Tsuchiura, and perched himself on the bench inside the store.

"Alright, I'll be back soon!" the manager confirmed.

Tsuchiura sat next to Len on the bench, silently watching his face. "So…"

Len stopped him curtly, "Just do your job, and I'll be on my way."

Tsuchiura was too amused to respond to Len's usual bitterness, "You know, Tsukimori, it seems like you care an awful lot about Hino."

Len shot a glare in his direction. "What nonsense are you going on about?"

"Tch, for someone who's _so_ much smarter than a general education student like myself, you sure are dense," he retorted sarcastically.

Len didn't bother to meet Tsuchiura glance, "I don't know why you and everyone else assume that I have some sort of special feelings towards Hino! She's just a fellow music department student," he spat coldly. His heart panged slightly at the sting of his own words.

Tsuchiura could feel himself becoming irritated with Len's denial, "Fine. If she's no one special, you wouldn't mind me going as her date for the party tomorrow?"

Len gritted his teeth, "Do what you want. It's none of my business anyway."

Tsuchiura stood up and went into the back room to check on the progress of the bow. "I've never seen you go this far for someone who's just another student," he disappeared behind the curtains.

_Kahoko will be accompanying him as his date at the party tomorrow…?_ Len shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and shut his eyes from fatigue. _I'm tired… I can't believe, for such a troublesome girl, I feel﹘_

"It's finished," Tsuchiura stated, having placed the bow in Len's case, as he offered it to him.

Len shot his eyes back open, surprised at his own thoughts. _Wait.. what exactly do I feel for Hino?_

"Hey. Are you going to take it or not?" Tsuchiura pushed the case into Len's chest.

Len shook his head to get himself out of the daze, and took the case. "I'll be expecting you all tomorrow at 6pm sharp, don't be late." He placed some bills onto the counter as payment and exited the store. As Len sit on the bus seat, he placed his hand over the case as his thoughts wandered. _Hino…_

"M-mio-chan… You don't think this is too flashy?" Kahoko asked, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Nonsense, Kaho-chan! There is nothing too flashy when you're trying to look cute for the one you love!" Mio held her clenched fist up with passion, continuing to ramble.

Nao sensed Kahoko's discomfort, and reassured her, "You look really cute Kahoko. Try not to worry, tomorrow is your big day, after all."

"That's right, Kaho-chan. You look cute! Aaaand, I'm sure Tsukimori-kun will think so as well," she winked playfully, giggling as Kahoko blushed brightly.

"Y-you guys…!" She laughed, feeling lucky to have such good friends.

As the girls exited the clothing boutique and parted as they headed home, Kahoko noticed a familiar green-haired boy waiting by her house. "Eh, Tsuchiura-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Yo, Hino. What have you got there?" he peeked over into her bag, as she clenched it, withdrawing it from his view. "Jussst kidding. Anyway, I have something I wanted to ask."

She tilted her head to the side, "What is it?"

He inched close to her, gazing into her eyes. "Hino…"

Kahoko backed up a bit, noticing for the first time how well built Tsuchiura was. _Was he always so tall?_ She shook her head, and averted her gaze, "W-what is it, Tsuchiura-kun?!"

"Will you be my date for tomorrow's party?"

"EH? Me? But why?" she stumbled over her words as she became slightly flushed.

"Why not? I mean it should be fun right?" he chuckled, diffusing the serious mood. "That's all I wanted to ask, I'll pick you up around 5:30 tomorrow? Just think it over," he patted the flustered girl's head, and began walking home.

Kahoko entered her house, still dumb-founded from the incident. "I'm home…" She walked into her room, and flopped onto the bed, glancing at the new dress she purchased from the boutique. _Tsukimori-kun…. _


	5. Chapter 5

"Kahoko… Kahoko..!"

Kahoko squinted her eyes, and looked up to see her mother and father standing over her. "Hm..?" she moaned groggily.

"Happy birthday, Kahoko!"

_Ah right! That's today._ Kahoko leaned forward and smiled, "Hehe… Thank you."

"You must've had a long day yesterday, you've been sleeping for a while. It's almost 3pm! Aren't you going out tonight?"

"EH! It's that late already? I was supposed to meet up Mio and Nao to get ready for Tsukimori-kun's party!" Kahoko gasped for a moment, remembering the past night's events. _What should I do about Tsuchiura-kun… _"I have to get ready, mom!"

"Alright, then we'll leave you to it," they stated as they exited Kahoko's room.

Kahoko got out of bed, and sat in front of her dresser mirror.

"Is staring like that going to help you get ready any faster?" a tiny high pitched voice called.

Kahoko glanced at her shoulder to see a little fairy perched comfortably. "Happy 18th birthday, Hino!" Lili sang, as he hugged her cheek.

"Lili, you're here!"

"Of course I am, did you think I would miss such an event? From the looks of things we have a lot to do before you're ready for tonight's party. It's the perfect opportunity to confess."

Kahoko brightened, and stood up abruptly, "C-confess?! There's no way I could do that! Especially not now since I am going on a date with Tsuchiura-kun…"

"Tsuchiura? The piano player? I didn't know you liked him, Hino."

"I don't! But… but he asked me to be his date for the party tonight, and.. I just don't know what to do. I want tell Tsukimori-kun how I feel, but I always end up being a burden to him," Kahoko admitted, looking down.

Lili flew in front of Kahoko, lifting her gaze, "Listen, Kahoko! I may not know much about human love, but I can tell you that as long as you do what feels right in your heart, everything will be okay!"

"So, I should properly turn Tsuchiura-kun down and tell Tsukimori-kun how I feel?"

"Well, I have a better idea in mind…" a devious grin appeared on Lili's face.

"Waaaah, Kaho-chan, you look great!" Mio observed, as she put the finishing touches on Kahoko's hair, curling it gently, tying the top half of it into a bun, as she let her cherry red bangs fall onto her face.

"She's right, you look amazing Kahoko," Nao smiled assuringly.

"Thank you guys… I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

_Ding Dong. _

"Looks like he's here!" Mio blurted, rushing to the front door.

"Eto… Is Hino here?"

Mio eyed him up and down, admiring his for once clean-cut attire. "Consider yourself lucky!"

Kahoko soon appeared from behind the door, her sparkling red dress shimmering as it hugged her curves rather attractively, "G-good evening Tsuchiura-kun…" she greeted, suddenly feeling embarrassed of her unfamiliar attire. Her thoughts drifted back to Lili's advice.

"_You need to accompany Tsuchiura on the date! Make Tsukimori-kun jealous. If he seems overly bothered by it, then you know he likes you and it will be okay to confess!"_

Kahoko looked up at him, "Should we go…?"

Her question snapped him out of his enchantment with her beauty, "Yeah…"

She nodded, as the four of them gathered in a car sent by Len's parents. "Leave it to Tsukimori to show off his wealth", Tsuchiura sarcastically commented.

Kahoko reached into her purse, and retrieved the tube of lip gloss, and applying a bit before they exited the car. Tsuchiura walked over to Kahoko's side, and opened the door, offering his arm to her. She grasped it, reluctantly as they got out of the vehicle.

The four walked into Len's residence, greeted by a staff of butlers and maids. "This way, Hino-sama and guests", they directed, as they led them to the den where their friends were waiting.

"Yeah I was a bit﹘" Kazuki stopped mid-sentence upon Kahoko's entrance.

"H-hello everyone…" Kahoko waved shyly.

"H-HINO-CHAN?" He rushed towards her, his eyes widened, as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Hihara-senpai…!" she gasped in surprised at his abrupt action.

"You're so pretty! I hardly recognized you!"

"That's rather rude of you Kazuki, now release the woman of the hour. But yes, I will admit she looks rather presentable tonight," Azuma smirked, coming close to Kahoko's ear and caressing her red curls, "This suits you…" he whispered lowly.

Kahoko's ears reddened as she glanced at Azuma's sadistic grin, before Tsuchiura pulled her close to him, " Oi, Yunoki-senpai. That's enough."

"Heh, just a bit of pre-party teasing. Don't have such a scary look on your face, Tsuchiura," Azuma sneakily taunted.

Kanazawa walked up to them, "If it isn't the birthday girl. You look nice, Hino".

"Thank you sensei! E-eto… Have you seen Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko asked, looking around.

"Not yet, but the party will officially start in five minutes. I'm sure he's around here, he's not one to be late."

Kahoko nodded, when suddenly the doors to the den opened, exposing two finely dressed people.

"Hino-san!" a beautiful older woman called, embracing Kahoko.

_It's Tsukimori-kun's parents! _"A-ah.." she lightly hugged the woman back, and quickly bowed in gratitude. "Thank you so much for this lovely party!"

The woman smiled, and took Kahoko by the hand, "The party hasn't even started yet!" she led Kahoko through a door into a large ball room where there were several guests and a stage. "I hope you don't mind, but many of my fans are here to hear my music. You and your friends enjoy yourselves and the show!" she explained, walking over to the stage, sitting behind the piano.

Kahoko stood amongst the crowd of people, looking around with a hopeful expression. _Still no sign of him… _

"Hino, have you seen all the food? I still can hardly believe this is all in one house!" Tsuchiura exclaimed. He glanced at Kahoko's face, noticing the slight tinge of disappointment. "Hino, are you looking for him?"

Kahoko looked at Tsuchiura with remorse, "I'm sorry﹘"

Tsuchiura did not allow her to finish, "Dance with me. It's your day after all," he grasped Kahoko by the waist, and held her close to him. Her eyes widened and struggled, but he held on tightly. They swayed to music momentarily, as Tsuchiura began to whisper, "Hino, I﹘"

"And next on stage, we have a very special and original composition performance by my son, Len," the crowd roared in applause, as Kahoko and Tsuchiura quickly turned to the stage in surprise.

Len walked up to the mic, "Happy birthday, Hino" he stated with brevity as he swiftly drew his bow and began to play a sweet melody.

Kahoko glanced at the stage, in a trance. Her heart swooned with the warmth of Len's playing; a smooth and rich tone which filled the room. Kahoko felt as if she were the only girl in the room. _He wrote this… for me? _

The song ended, and Len exited the stage. Kahoko's heart was still pounding, and her feelings felt more clear than ever. However, her thoughts were interrupted by a grasp on her wrist, "Hino, listen. I need to tell you something important about how I feel…"

"Eh?" Kahoko could barely think straight.

"Hino," a coldly familiar voice called.

"Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko exclaimed. "That song… It was so…"

"Can we speak on the balcony?"

"Hold on a second, Tsukimori. I'm speaking to her right now. As a matter of fact, we're on a date," he pulled Kahoko close to him.

Len narrowed his eyes, as he felt his patience wearing thin, "May I speak with her?"

Before Tsuchiura could protest, Kahoko looked at him with big hazel eyes filled with hope. At that moment, he realized that he had lost, and released his grip, patting her head. "Go on, Hino. I'm heading out, happy birthday."

Kahoko bowed to him with a flustered expression, smiling earnestly.

_Heh… How can I be upset when she looks that happy. _

Len and Kahoko came atop the balcony, and the cold breeze was refreshing. Kahoko's cheeks flushed as she realized what she needed to say.

"Hino, I have something for you."

"Eh? But this party was already so wonderful… I'm so grateful﹘"

"Just close your eyes."

She did as instructed, before opening them quickly at the familiar sensation of the object placed in her hand. "It's beautiful…!" Kahoko held the new bow and examined the detailed craftsmanship. Her heart felt overwhelmed with joy from all the gifts she had received. Kahoko lifted the bow, and brought it down with one fluid motion as it rang out a harmonious tune. A slight breeze blew her hair out of her face, and ruffled her dress, as the moonlight complimented her already glowing features."Thank you, Tsukimori-kun…"

"Don't bother, it was not trouble at all. Consider it a gift to all of the music department that you can effectively practice now instead of causing more trouble," he attempted to brush off his act of generosity with his infamously harsh remarks, despite the flushed tint on his cheeks, as he averted his gaze from her. _Who's the one who really looks beautiful…. _

Kahoko placed the violin and bow on the ground and stood behind Len. She looked down, and gulped hard, "T-tsukimori-kun… I.. towards you…"

Len turned around and gazed at the flushed girl, trembling with fear at whatever she was planning to say. He felt a sudden uncontrollable urge to protect her, to protect such a fragile thing. Against his instincts, he grasped her into an embrace, holding her head into his chest.

_KYAHHH! He's hugging me… What should I do? Should I say it now? Does he like me…?_ Kahoko's mind was racing with thoughts as she panicked. Remembering Lili's encouragement, as well as Nao and Mio she gathered up all of her courage, and glanced into Len's eyes.

"Tsukimori-kun… I like you﹘" before she could fully explain herself, Kahoko's lips were met with an unfamiliar tingling sensation. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be entangled in this feeling, the tenderness from Len's lips intertwining with hers. Kahoko felt safe and comforted in Len's embrace, as she looked at Len's equally furiously blushing expression, a bit of her lip gloss lingering on his lips.

"New love…" she whispered, giggling to herself.


End file.
